Prodigal Son Curse of the Titans
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Alex Mercer is back, and this time it's not going to be easy. With Annabeth taken, a monster that can destroy the gods on the loose, and the goddess Artemis captured as well, Alex and co. must travel across the U.S. (again) and save their allies. Not only that but this journey will be Alex's' most decisive choices he has yet came upon, and some that will change the plot forever.
1. A Thorn in my side

**I FINALLY GOT IT! Yeah that's right, I finally got Titans Curse. Went to the library early in the morning, took about a minute to find picked it up and slammed it down on the table (not really). Reading back on it, I really liked Titans Curse, don't know why. Anyway, I'm hyped up to type, so let's get started.**

Y'know, I like Texas, I like the nice blazing hot heat, the wide landscape, and being able to go out and not freeze your but off in 20 degree weather.

"You doing fine back there Alex?" Percy asked?

"I-I'm never…coming this far up north…..ever…a-again." I said through my 3 layers of clothing.

"Don't be so over dramatic." Annabeth said.

"I'm a Texan, we don't get snow, and we never get below 50 at most!" I shivered.

"Cry about it won't you?" Thalia said.

"Texans don't cry. We'd rather face a bull." I told her.

"Don't worry Alex, we're almost there." Percy's mom said.

"Thank Ms. Jackson." I told her.

When we got to Westover Hall, it gave me a chill. No place like this should stay this way for so long. We stopped at the front entrance and accordingly filed out.

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you?" She asked?

"No thanks mom, we don't know how long it will take us. You go home, alright?"

"But how will you get back? I'm worried Percy." She said.

"Don't worry Ms. Jackson, we'll take care of him." I told her.

"Alright, do you have everything you need, money?"

"Mom-"

"Extra sweaters, nectar, ambrosia, my cellphone number?"

"Mom! We're fine, alright?" Percy finally got out of the car.

"Well, alright, see you back at home." She said as she started driving off.

"Your mom is so cool Percy." Thalia said.

"I guess she's pretty nice, what about your mom? Have you gotten in touch with your mom?"

Instinctually I turned towards him and gave him one of my biggest stares, and so did Thalia.

"One more word Jackson, and I'll-"I started.

"We better go inside, whatever made Grover send that distress beacon must be really important." Annabeth said.

I backed off, and so did Thalia. "Nothing good, I suppose." I said.

**INSIDE**

Once inside I felt the overbearing feeling of attack, even though I knew Thorn was here all these statues and weapons didn't help (thanks ADHD or whatever it is). I went to my wrists, where I hid my bracers, which held my swords Elucidator and Dark Repulsor. Inside my pants were about a dozen throwing knives, and under my jacket were my four flintlock pistols. Three gold plated flintlocks from old British officers and one normal one (who I gave to Reyna last year after she and her sister came with Blackbeard to help save us). And yet that all was nothing against the power that I hid within, Geass.

"Well? What are you doing here?" The woman's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Um-"

"Visitors are not allowed at the dance, you will be ejected!" He said, with that annoying French accent.

"Oh but we're not visitors, we got to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia, and this is Percy, Annabeth, and Alex. We're in the eighth grade and Alex is in the ninth."

"Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?" Gottschalk blinked, as if confused.

"I… yes I believe I do." She said.

"What are the four of you doing outside of the gymnasium?"

Grover came running from our right. "You made it! You-"He saw Thorn and Gottschalk.

"Oh, Mrs. Gottschalk, Dr. Thorn! I, uh-"

"What _is _it, Mr. Underwood? What do you mean they made it? These students live here."

"Yes sir. Of course. I mean-"

"I think Grover here is taking about the punch we made for the dance. It was good, wasn't it?" I used Geass behind my back, using it to amplify my words. Kinda like charm speak but instead of soothing you up, it kinda forces you to agree.

"Y-yes, it was good punch. Now hurry along you five, do not exit the gymnasium again."

"Yes ma'am." We all said.

As we walked away Percy whispered to me.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

I brought my hand in front of me and sparked a little red mist in my palm.

"Oh."

"That was close, thank the gods you got here." Thalia and Annabeth gave him a hug and Percy gave him a high five… I just nodded.

"So, what's the stitch?" I asked.

They all looked at me. "Sorry, always wanted to say that, what's up?"

"I found two." He said.

"Two demi-gods I suppose?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, siblings. One ten, the other twelve, brother and sister. Don't know their parentage, but they are really strong. Let's go we're running out of time."

"Monster?" Annabeth asked.

"One, I don't think he's sure yet but it's the last day of the term, and I'm sure he won't let them leave."

"Let me guess, Thorn?" I asked.

"Bingo." He said.

When we entered the gymnasium, I saw a plethora of kids dancing. They were going nuts, half a year in military school probably does that, heck being in regular school does that to us, military? I sighed, and looked around and found them. Nico was shuffling cards in his hands and Bianca looked around nervously.

"Have you told them?" Annabeth asked.

"You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."

"So let's grab them and get out." Percy said.

Thalia grabbed him before he could go. Thorn came out from a hallway and nodded at us.

"Scatter, he's on to us. Act like casual." I told them.

"C'mon, let's dance." Thalia grabbed my arm and dragged me.

I formed a ball of Geass behind my back and threw it at the DJ. Suddenly a piano rift came on, a soft melody. Accompanied by a woman's voice.

"Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy,

Launch your assault now, take it easy.

Raise your weapon, raise your weapon, one word and it's over.

Rippin' through like a missile,

Rippin' through my heart,

Rob me of this love."

"What is this?" She said as we started slow dancing.

"It's Deadmau5 **(Raise Your Weapon btw, not the remix just the plain version)**. What, can't bare a little techno?" I asked, and kinda smirked.

"Actually, it's a little beautiful." She said.

"Why thank you, my music of choice."

"Shut up."

We danced a bit, just a guy and a girl, slow dancing to techno. It was kinda sweet y'know? _Trying _to act like normal teens at a dance, enjoying the last day of school before winter break. Wow, it's been years since I last went to school, other than Chiron's catch-me-up's I've never actually spent a considerable amount of time in a school. I'm glad. I kept glancing at Nico and Bianca's direction, they weren't in any danger…. yet.

"So, I noticed how you glared at Percy." She said.

"Before we came inside?" I asked.

"Yeah, you don't have a good family history either? If you don't wanna talk about it-"

"No, not like that it's just….. never got to knew them. Shifted through school, adoptive parents every other month or so. Books were my favorite place, different worlds, new people, romance, and drama, action-sorry if I'm rambling." I chuckled.

"No, I guess we're the no parents club." She smirked.

"Along with plenty of others." I frowned.

"Yeah." She looked down too.

I looked back at Bianca and Nico, they were gone.

"Crap, they're gone." I let go of her.

"What!?" She looked in my direction.

"Dang it, where are the others?" Thalia started looking around.

This was like the book, except I was here.

"When in doubt, take a gun out." I said.

I slipped my flintlock out from my sweater, I pointed it to the roof and fired. It made a loud enough shot where everyone ducked down instead of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Let's go!" I yelled at them and started to run.

They got the idea and unsheathed whatever weapons they had. We ran out the door Thorn went through and followed his tracks. It lead us outside at the cliff to him and the siblings.

"And I thought I'd get away." He muttered.

"Give up monster, and I'll make it hard on you." I told Thorn.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"Then you'll regret it."

I looked at Bianca and Nico.

"Remember me?" I asked, they nodded.

"Then know I'll help you again." I smirked.

"Try, heroes." Thorn said as he started firing.

He threw his spike things at us, I dodged and attacked. He threw another but I used Elucidator swipe it away and continued.

"Impressive." He said.

He shot plenty of more, which I deflected them, but when I got close and went for the jab he dodged and smacked me with that tail (?) of his. I fell backwards as Thalia and the rest charged. I got up and ran to Nico and Bianca.

"How-what-WHO ARE YOU?!" Bianca stammered.

"A friend, and someone like you. Now come on, we gotta get the both of you outta here." I told them.

Behind me I heard a loud _whirring_ sound. To my annoyance, it was an attack helicopter.

"Crap!" I said.

"Is this all you got?" Thorn said.

I looked back to see the others beaten a little, Thorn was relatively alright.

"I'm disappointed, heroes, I expected a better fight. Now Alexander, if that is your name, please relinquish those demi-gods." Thorn said.

"Never. RUN!" I yelled at them as I charged and took his attention off the others.

Thorn threw more spikes as I deflected them, I went for the kill but I heard a very slight sound, the sound of a mini-gun. I dived to my left and avoided gun fire from the chopper.

"That thing was never supposed to shoot." I muttered.

It trained its fire at me, I put my arm in front of me and went of the defense. I used my Geass to form a shield deflecting the bullets.

"Now, give me the children!" Thorn said.

When he did say that a silver came from the woods, a hunting arrow.

"Crap. I really wanted to finish the fight before they came." I muttered.

Out from the woods came the notorious band of junior high girls, the Hunters of Artemis.

"No, it cannot be!" Thorn said.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth said.

"Oh great." I heard Thalia.

Finally came out the two main members of the group, Zoe Nightshade and the goddess Artemis.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" She asked.

"This is not fair! Direct Interference! It's against the ancient laws!" Thorn said.

"Not so." Artemis said.

"All wild beasts in my domain are my prey. Zoe, permission granted."

"If I can't have them alive I'll have them dead!" He charged at Percy and Thalia.

"No!" I yelled.

I dived to my right to avoid the (still firing) helicopter. I threw my arm back and let go of my make-shift shield and threw it at the attack chopper, Captain America style, as it crashed into the pilot the chopper started falling and crashed into the cliff face.

With that dead I charged to Thorn but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Fire!" Zoe said.

"No!" Percy yelled.

They fired at Thorn but didn't kill him.

"This is not the end, I'll get you another time hunters!" With that Thorn jumped off the ledge before any of us could stop him.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

Percy ran towards the edge, he was going to jump after them. I ran to him and stopped him. I struggled to keep him from going over the edge.

"Let me go, we can go after them!" Percy said.

"Stop it!" I turned him to face me.

"They're gone, okay. They're gone. It's pointless, we're going have to look later." I told him.

"You're willing to let Thorn go?! With Annabeth-"

"She's resourceful, she'll be fine!" I shook him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I answered.

"I am sorry about the young maiden, we couldn't save her." Artemis came over.

"And who are you?" Percy said with a tinge of venom.

Zoe went to slap him but Artemis stopped her.

"No, Zoe, he is merely distraught. As for who I am, I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

"Um….okay?" Percy said.

Grover gasped, "Thank you, Lady Artemis you're so….you're so…wow!"

"Personally, I didn't expect you to be here, Alexander." Artemis looked to me.

"I'm most places." I said.

I looked to Zoe, who looked at me. Her eyes were wide, like she was seeing a ghost.

"You okay? 'Cause you sure don't look like it." I asked her.

"It is none of thy business." She said.

"Okay, hold up, time out! Who are you people?" Bianca asked.

"I think the better question to ask is, who are _you_, who are your parents?"

"Our parents are dead, we're orphans. There is a bank trust that pays for our school but-"She looked at us.

"I'm telling the truth!" She said.

"I hate to break the truth to you but, you're a half-blood, demi-god. One of your parents were a normal person, the other was a Greek god. From the old myths, that's why Thorn was after the both of you, you are the children of gods." I left out the whole 'YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE!' part for later.

"Cool!" Nico said, he smiled….he's not gonna smile again in years.

"No Nico, not cool!"

"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do 500 damage? And does he really-"

"Shut up Nico, this isn't some dumb Mythomagic game!" Bianca said.

"I know it's hard to believe, we've all been through it (well…technically not me but), but they do exist, all the way above the Empire State. She's even a goddess." I pointed to Artemis.

"She's a kid!" Bianca said.

"Looks can be deceiving." She said.

"Exactly. Look, monster like Thorn are just the beginning, we have to get you two out of here."

"Or, she could come with us." Zoe said.

"Oh no you don't, you are not doing this." Thalia said to Zoe.

"We've burdened these children enough, Zoe, let us make camp here until the sun comes up." Artemis looked towards the horizon.

"We'll talk later." I told the others.

I started to walk away.

'Now, where's a good view point?' I thought.

I looked to the top of Westover Hall, perfect. I ran to it and started my climb, the gothic architecture working to my advantage as I was able to pull myself up higher. But because of the snow I almost fell a couple of times, but I managed to reach the top.

I climbed the top of the highest peak, and stood up, my toes pushed together to keep me falling, and I took in the scenery. The snow, the clouds, the cold air, I felt it all, and…. I jumped.

**From LeonardChurch814**

**Original story by Rick Riordan**

**Prodigal Son**

**The Curse of Titans**


	2. Lost to the Huntress-Progress Meter

**Hello friends, I'm back here with another chapter of Prodigal Son, yay! So yeah, here's chapter 2.**

Face first into the snow, from like a 50 foot drop….or was it 50 yards? I could care less as I stepped out of the snow.

"How do you do it?" I looked around to see Grover and Nico standing in front of me.

"What?"

"You just jumped off the top of the school! How did you do it?" Nico asked.

"Well, it takes a lot of courage. My teacher once told me, to not be afraid and let faith drive you. But then he said that really doesn't matter as long as you're magnetically drawn to it."

"Excuse me?"

"Just gotta angle it kid."

"Hey, Lady Artemis would like to see you. Lucky." Grover said.

"Just me?" I asked.

"No, Percy too, but they're waiting on you."

"Alright." I nodded and jogged off.

I made my way to Artemis' tent, but when I went inside I was kinda….disappointed. I was half expecting some of those tents that look decent on the outside, but large on the inside, kinda like Harry Potter. But no, it was average. It was exactly how Percy described it, a brazier, a good warm feeling, plenty of pelts, and Artemis' bow.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yes, I was hoping to get a more detailed report from the two of you." Artemis said.

"Well, alright." We told her everything that happened, Artemis responded with a grim face.

"I feared so.

"The scent my lady?" Zoe asked.

"It appears to be."

"Scent?" Percy asked.

"Monsters are stirring, some I have not hunted for millennia, so old I have all but forgotten."

"Sounds big." I said.

"'Big' is hardly a word capable of sizing this threat. We came sensing the Manticore, but it isn't him who I seek. Tell me, what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'." Percy said.

"I pretty sure she means the stuff about the General."

"General? I don't remember him saying that." Percy said.

Crap, did he not talk about the general? Crap, um, um…

"When you and Thalia were down, he said something about a General. Couldn't hear it all but I heard the word General alright. And something about a Great Stirring, doesn't sound good either, probably even worse. Something about, having enough monsters to bring down Olympus." Percy scratched his head trying to think about it, close one.

"Maybe he's lying." Percy didn't sound sure on that.

"No, he's speaking the truth. If only I saw the signs earlier….I must hunt this monster." Artemis said.

"We will leave right away my lady." Zoe said.

"I am sorry Zoe but I must do this on my own, you know where my search takes me."

"But-I understand my lady." She said.

"You know what this monster is?" Percy asked.

"Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can gods pray?" Percy asked.

Artemis chuckled, "One last thing, I must ask the both of you. Can you escort my huntress' to camp?"

"What! But we hate the place, the last time we went-"

"I'm sure Dionysus can overlook a little…misunderstanding. Besides, it is your right to use cabin eight whenever you are in need. Finally, there is one last decision to make." Artemis turn towards Bianca.

"What is she talking about?" Percy asked.

"They've…..invited me to join the hunters."

"What, but you can't! Going to camp is the only way to learn how to survive."

"It is _not_ the only way to survive, for girls."

"What about Nico? He can't come with you. Camp is cool! We got Pegasus, sword fighting arenas…..what does joining the hunters give you?" He asked.

"For one, immortality." Zoe said.

"She's kidding right?" Percy asked.

"I'm afraid not Percy, hunters are Artemis' eternal maidens. They don't age, don't change. They're stuck that way until they die, or break their oath." I said.

"Oath?" Percy asked.

"They don't grow up, they don't fall in love with men. No marriage, no nothing."

"Exactly." Zoe said.

"So you go around the country recruiting demi-gods-"

"Not just demi-god, Lady Artemis doesn't not discriminate by birth, mortal, nymphs, demi-god…all are welcome.

"Which are you then?"

"That is not thy concern boy. The point is, Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice."

"Again, what about Nico?"

"If you do this, he'll have to stay with us at camp. You won't see him much."

"You'll have no responsibility over him, and a new family. Us." Artemis said.

"Is it worth it?" Bianca asked.

"It is." Zoe said.

"Bianca. Let me put this in your perspective. Time flows around you, you are unaffected, you will not age, and you will not grow. But while it doesn't affect you, everyone around you, your brother, anyone you know that isn't a hunter, they'll grow, they'll age, and they'll die. And you will remain watching over their grave 50 years later, is that really worth it?" Bianca thought over it.

"What do I have to do?" Zoe smiled, another sister for her.

"You must recite this pledge-"Before she could finish I exited the tent, well that was it.

When I exited the tent Thalia looked at me, I could tell what she was asking. _Did she join them?_ I nodded. She looked down angrily, she kicked some snow and silently swearing in Greek. I stood at the rising sun. I felt it, things were gonna go down, and I'd be the deciding point….only question was…..what am I gonna do about it? I looked at the symbol on the bottom of my right bracer, there it was. The red crow was angled higher than the blue eagle, and it was getting bigger.

**Progress**

**Name: Mercer, Alex R.**

**Weapon status: Elucidator-100% Dark Repulsor-100% **

**Actions: Killed mortals, let Polyphemus, gave Reyna ¼ golden flintlocks**

**Karma level: Moral Grey**

**Next red level: Renegade**

**Next blue level: Paragon **


	3. Apollo and the Worst Dream Ever

The sun was coming up, Artemis stared to the east waiting while the hunters were packing up and getting ready. I tried counting, I could say there were about 25-30 hunters, maybe more. The cold air wasn't as cold now, my body heat was hardly doing the work, thank you Geass. I walked to the cliff where Artemis stood.

"Apollo is so lazy this time of the year."

"Yeah well, gotta drive an extra hundred thousand miles to get here. Earth isn't making it easier for him." I said.

"You mortals and your ridiculous science, it's all magic."

"Explain cells, explain genetics, and explain probably half of biology while you're at it." I told her.

"I'll be happy to, another time though. Here comes Apollo." And she was right, here came Apollo in his Maserati or whatever it was.

He parked the sports car in a part of the clearing, the snow turned to water, plants started to creep up out of the ground. Apollo came out of the car with jeans, sleeveless shirt, and loafers. You wouldn't believe he'd be a god if it he hadn't literally drove a car from the sky.

"Little sister! What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried." He smiled.

I looked between them, Apollo looked as his 18 year old self, while Artemis looked 12. But you can still see the resemblance. Their faces had the same structure…..actually that's it. You'll have to look hard because of the age difference they put themselves at. Even for a god appearances change with age.

"I'm fine Apollo, and I'm not you _little _sister." She reminded him.

"I was born first." Apollo said.

"We're twins! How many millennia must I argue about this-"

"So what's up? Got the girls with you, huh? Needs some tips in archery?" He pretend to shoot in arrow.

"I need a favor. I have to do some hunting, _alone_. I need you to take my hunters to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure sis. OH I feel a haiku coming." Apollo smiled, the hunters groaned.

"_Grass break through snow_

_Artemis pleads for my help_

_I am so cool_." He waited for an applause.

"That was four syllables." I said.

"Was it?"

"Yes, how about you try _big-headed_."

"No that's six." He thought hard about it.

Zoe turned to us, "Lord Apollo recently went to Japan, lately. He's been in a haiku phase since. 'Tis not bad as when he went to Limerick, if I'd had to listen to one more poem that started with '_There was once a goddess from Sparta_-'"She sighed.

"I don't know, Japan has a really nice history, I especially like their samurai, very honorable. And you're looking for _awesome_ Apollo." I said.

"There we go, thanks kid. _I am so awesome_." He said.

"Anyway, you needed transportation? Cool I was just about ready to go."

"Good, take these demi-gods as well, they're some of Chiron's campers."

"Okay let's see…Thalia right, Zeus' girl? I've heard a lot about you."

"Um, hi, Lord Apollo." Thalia said.

"Well, technically we're half siblings. Used to be a tree, right? I hate it when pretty girls turn to tree. Man I remember one time-"

"Brother, you should get going."

"Oh right." He looked at me.

"Alex Mercer." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Dual-wield? I don't know anyone focused on damage over protection as much as you do, gotta be hard isn't it?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Huh, Percy Jackson."

"Yeah? Um….yes sir?" Percy stumbled.

Apollo just looked him up and down and said nothing.

"Well, we'd better get going. Ride only goes one way, and that's west, if you miss it, you miss it." He said.

"Cool car." Nico said.

"Thanks kid."

"But how will we all fit?" He asked.

"Oh." He finally noticed.

"Well, guess I gotta change it, shield your eyes kid." He said before he clicked his security button.

_Chirp, Chirp_.

The car suddenly got brighter, and as I covered my eyes it changed into a school bus.

"Well, time to get in everybody." The hunters went in first, once they were all done I sat down in a seat beside Nico.

My eyes were heavy, this night got me really tired. I knew what was going to happen, but I lied my head back and shut my eyes. The last thing I saw was Thalia taking the wheel.

**Dreamscape-Begin**

Demigod dreams are weird, always showing sneak peak of certain doom, or just something abnormal. Mine are awful, usually they either consist of talking with Kronos (how, I will never know), flashbacks in my life, and then there are _those _dreams. Vivid dreams so clear it's scary, 'But they're just dreams, right?' you ask me. Well, I'm not so sure, I kinda feel like a hypocrite. Whenever someone has a problem they don't wanna talk about I always think 'Just tell them, they won't think differently of you!', but I'm not so sure anymore.

"Excellent."

This time is was surrounded by a burning village, women and children crying in the air, blood painted across the walls, bodies strewn all over the ground. Two men stand above the bodies, one with a white body armor that seems as if it was sewn to him. He had a red sword on his hip, his right arm was black compared to the rest of his body. The other one was pure black, his feet were heels, he had a black sword, and a weird metal face mask covered…well…his face. His body contained sharp edges like his toes were claws, his fingers too.

"I love the smell of blood in the morning." The black one said.

"Calm yourself, we're done here."

"I don't know, I feel like I wanna spill a little more blood, let's cut up the women and children, they are no use to us!" He started to unsheathe his sword.

"No, they will go to the army, the men will take care of them." The white one, with amazing speed, unsheathed the red sword from his holster and pointed it at the other ones.

"You ruin my fun Jetstream, what's a few dozen dead to them anyway? Hell, they'd prefer to be dead."

"Your father has plans for them, the children will be molded, and they'll be a whole new battalion."

"Sundowners going to love it won't he?" The black one asked?

"You know how he is, breaking them down and reshaping them. They'll be the next you-"A sword reached Jetstream's throat.

"There can only be one me, go it!" He put back his sword.

"Of course, there can only be _one _Ripper." He raised arms and shrugged as he chuckled.

"What about those new upstarts? What are they doing?"

"They aren't doing anything, only a hundred years after that war and they still celebrate. Only fifty since you-"

"_Don't_ start with me Jetstream, let's go. I wanna be there to see which kid dies first." Both of them started to leave.

Out from a corner an old man with a sword came out, started to yell, and charge them. The black one snickered, and before the attacker could get close to them, the black one closed the distance. With one swipe of the sword the attacker stopped. His face in horror as blood started to pour out of the cut across his mid-section. He moved, no he didn't move. His body fell in two, three, four…..His whole body was cut into tiny little pieces which fell to the ground.

"Impressive, you beat your record of 6,000 pieces, you got 6,001." Jetstream said.

"Damn, I was aiming for seven."

I watched in horror as the body parts were scattered, and this man loved it?

"As you said, there can only be _one _Ripper."

**Dreamscape-End**

I jerked forward, my head banged against the seat in front of me. I rubbed my head as I looked outside, we were at Camp Half-Blood.

"You okay?" I turned to see Nico.

"Yeah, why?"

"Looked like you were having a bad dream, how could you even sleep through that!"

"Takes practice."

**And there you go the next chapter, and only took a day this time, I believe I need a reward. Anyway, that enough PJO now, gonna work on my SAOxAkame Ga Kill crossover, bye.**


	4. Bad news

**Sooooo, i haven't been doing anything lately, haha, sorry. Anyway since the school year is closing soon I'm gonna focus down on Titans Curse so I don't get those damn, 'You haven't turned in *enter book* yet, now you owe us $5.' Annoying so yeah, anyway I'm still working on Alpha Effect, SAOxAGK, and gonna look through my archive to see what other story I should continue.**

When we got out of the bus and Apollo left, the Hunters left for cabin eight, and went to meet Chiron. We walked across the grounds to the big house, there was Chiron and Dionysus playing Pinochle. As always.

"Ah, Percy, Alex, Thalia, and this must be-"He looked at us.

"Nico di Angelo, him and his sisters are the Half-Bloods we picked up in Maine."

"You succeeded then, good job."

"Actually-"I started

"What's wrong, and where is Annabeth?"

"Oh dear, not another one lost."Dionysus faked cried.

"What do you mean, another one lost?"Thalia asked.

Just then, Grover trotted up grinning like a madman, his face said otherwise. He had a black eye and slap marks all over.

"The Hunters are all moved in!"He proclaimed.

"The Hunters? I see we have much to talk about. Grover, perhaps you can take our friend to the den and show him our orientation film."Chiron said.

"But….OH right, yes sir."Grover said.

"Orientation film…? Is it G or PG, because Bianca is pretty strict-"

"It's PG-13."Grover said.

"Cool!"Nico ran off with Grover, poor kid doesn't know how hard his life is gonna be.

"Now, perhaps you three can sit down and tell me what happened."So we sat and told him everything.

Once we were done, Chiron started thinking."We should launch a search party for Annabeth immediately."

"I'll go."Thalia and Percy said at once.

"Certainly not!"Dionysus said.

"What!? You can't-"Dionysus looked at them with his very wicked eyes, and they stopped.

"For once, I have to agree with Dionysus on this."I told them.

"What?! You of all people in this room should be the one agreeing with us!"Thalia said.

"Think about it, right now we have no godly idea where she is, and knowing Luke she's somewhere near him, that includes dozens of dozens of monsters right behind him, including Mercenaries or whatever PMC they have under their control. I hate to tell you but Annabeth is gonna have to wait, but knowing her she'll find a way to tell us where she is."I told them.

"See someone agrees!"Dionysus said.

"We don't agree on the same thing, I'm telling them the facts. Look we'll find Annabeth, just not right now."

"Why aren't you helping us?"Percy asked me.

"Because it isn't the logical choice, as I said, we don't know where she is. Where would we start? Thorne could've gone to Mexico for all we know and we wouldn't be none-the-wiser."Actually I know exactly where she is, but that would take the fun out of everything.

"Than we look for Thorne, track him down-"

"Then what Percy? March into whatever godsforsaken fortress they erected and ask for Annabeth back? They'd kill us before we'd get to her, we don't have the necessary equipment to fight off that many."

"Than we ask the Hunters!"Percy said.

"You'd think they'd risk their necks out for us? They'd sit on the sideline as we run to our deaths."I told him.

"You're supposed to help us!"Percy said.

"I am helping you, by not getting you killed!"I stood up.

"Well you sure have an awful way of showing it!"Percy stood.

I looked Percy in the eyes, he did the same. His blue-green vs my red, nothing but silence. That was until the door bursted open with Grover and Nico.

"SO COOL!"He said.

"You're….you're a centaur!"He said to Chiron.

"Yes, Mr. Di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."Nico turned to Dionysus.

"And, whoa! You're the wine dude! NO way!"Nico said.

"The wine dude?"

"Dionysus right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine."

"My figurine?"

"In my game, Mythomagic. And a holofoil card, too! Even though you've got like five hundred attack points, and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!"

"Ah. Well, that's….gratifying."I looked at Percy and left to the docks.

There she was, my frigate, the Codurai. All the cannons we spic-and-span, the mast was as high as ever, and the flag waved in the air. I took care of this ship the past year, it was my new humble abode. I walked onto the bridge, the crewman (which I gathered from Thatch or Kenway) were on leave...actually they were spirits that could solidify to become my crew, it's complicated. I went into the captains cabin (a.k.a. my new room) and sat down. A lot of stuff is going to happen and I'm gonna need to be ready.

I looked outside, beyond the window I saw Bianca and Zoe, my mind was conflicted...keep with the timeline...or give them a second chance...the red crow on my outfit didn't help either. It had grown larger since last summer, and so far...it didn't seem like it would stop any time soon.

**Alright there we go, hope you like it. Just gonna say a few things. Ahem.**

**Do you like Metal Gear Rising? Do you like Attack on Titan? Well I have the thing for you. My story Age of Titans is a crossover of MGR:R and AoT...in a way. Anyway if you like the two, go check it out.**

**Do you like Red vs Blue? Do you like Mass Effect? Well AGAIN I have the thing for you. My story Alpha Effect is STILL going. It will span the universes of some your favorite books, games, and anime! Go check it out!**

**Okay enough advertising, anyway hope you like what I have to offer you, sorry for not updating in a while again see you guys later, peace out.**


End file.
